Escute seu Coração
by Pri
Summary: Resposta ao 18 Desafio do Mundo dos Fics! Uma decisão racional, sufocando seus sentimentos, com o intuito de protegêla. Mas as consequências foram as piores possíveis. E se ele tiver uma nova chance? Dessa vez, seguirá seu coração?
1. Chapter 1

_Nota da autora_: Bom... Mais uma resposta a um Desafio do Mundo dos Fics! Eu ia começar outro fic, também Aoshi/Misao, mas não podai deixar de participar do Desafio! Um "thanks" muito especial à Mônica, por fazer "Brainstorn" comigo à meia noite (!) e à Li, pelas dicas e por revisar para mim!

_Disclaimer_: Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem. Só se um dia eu conseguir dar o golpe do baú no Watsuki... Daí ele vai passar o dia fazendo ilustrações do Aoshi para mim! o

"fala"

'pensamento'

**Escute seu coração**

Chovia forte naquela noite. Grossos pingos de chuva batiam impiedosos na janela, abafando todo e qualquer barulho mais fraco que ousasse invadir a noite. O inverno estava no auge, e prometia ser rigoroso.

Foi com uma certa dificuldade que Aoshi escutou as leves batidas na porta de seu quarto. Elas pareciam se misturar ao insistente tamborilar da chuva, e aos uivos incontidos do vento.

Afastou as cobertas, e levantou-se rápido, seus reflexos ninja agindo antes mesmo que ele acordasse completamente. Estava acostumado a ser acordado no meio da noite, durante as batalhas. E mesmo em tempos de paz, seu corpo e mente não relaxavam. Ficou de pé, em silêncio, por alguns segundos. Tentando identificar pelo ki quem batia em sua porta àquela hora da madrugada.

Misao...

Aoshi suspirou. Misao andava muito estranha ultimamente. Estranhamente silenciosa, na verdade. Parecia sempre distraída e pensativa, e às vezes o encarava como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas nunca dizia. Isso não era típico de Misao. Geralmente ela não ficava quieta um minuto sequer... E agora, batia em sua porta no meio da noite. Algo estava muito errado.

Aoshi deslizou a porta para o lado, no exato momento que um relâmpago iluminou a figura esguia da jovem. Misao estava com os longos cabelos soltos, caindo sobre os ombros, e vestia apenas seu yukata. O jovem Okashira não conseguiu ignorar uma onda de desejo ao observá-la. Aliás, estava cada vez mais difícil não reparar nas formas adultas que o corpo da jovem estava tomando.

Foi com algum esforço que Aoshi ergueu o olhar de seu corpo, e a encarou nos olhos. Misao tinha uma expressão decidida, como poucas vezes ele viu antes. E, na maioria dos casos, essas "poucas vezes" sempre tinham alguma relação com ele... Deu um passo para trás, dando passagem para que ela entrasse no quarto. Qualquer coisa que Misao quisesse lhe falar àquela hora da noite com certeza era muito importante. Fechou a porta e virou-se, encarando a garota.

"O que faz acordada a essa hora Misao? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Misao hesitou por um instante, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Depois respirou fundo, e começou a falar, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Eu... Eu passei vários dias tomando coragem para vir aqui, Aoshi-sama... Para falar com você. Eu... Eu não agüento mais essa situação... Essa dúvida! Eu preciso saber... Eu quero ouvir de você. Me diga Aoshi-sama: O que você sente por mim?"

Aoshi continuou com sua expressão indecifrável como sempre... Mas por dentro, foi como se tivesse levado um soco. Confessar o que sentia por Misao?

Como ele poderia confessar algo que ele tentava evitar a todo o custo?

'O que você quer que eu diga, Misao? Que eu sempre vi você como a menininha que eu amava, e que deveria proteger a todo o custo? Mas desde que eu voltei, não consigo mais enxergar em você aquela garotinha, e o amor que eu sinto por você agora não é mais fraternal? Agora eu vejo uma mulher. Uma linda mulher florescendo para a vida. E tudo o que eu mais tenho desejado é ter você em meus braços, e transformar você em _minha_ mulher. Mas eu sei que isso é errado, Misao. Eu não mereço você. Você é perfeita demais, pura demais para mim. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, Misao... Alguém que não tenha um passado manchado por sangue...'

Mas Aoshi não chegou a proferir estas palavras. Apenas continuou encarando a jovem, com seus olhos frios e sem vida. Não sabia o que dizer. E sua presença, tão próxima, o deixava sem saber como agir. Ele não queria ter que mentir para ela. Mas não podia confessar a verdade. Isso estava fora de cogitação.

"E então, Aoshi-sama?"

As mãos de Misao seguravam o nó do yukata, e Aoshi percebeu que elas tremiam levemente. Por um breve instante, ele quase cedeu à tentação de abraçá-la. Vê-la assim tão frágil, expondo seus sentimentos assim dessa forma, faziam-no ter vontade de jogar para o alto todo o bom senso... E tomá-la em seus braços ali mesmo.

Mas Shinomori Aoshi sempre fazia o que era sensato. Ouvia sempre sua mente, nunca seu coração.

Desviou os olhos de Misao, e afastou-se alguns passos.

"Não é apropriado você estar aqui sozinha, a esta hora da noite, Misao. Volte para o seu quarto."

"Não é apropriado? Por quê?" Misao perguntou, dessa vez de forma mais decidida, enquanto ia se aproximando devagar de Aoshi novamente.

"Porque você é uma moça" Aoshi disse simplesmente, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada para dizer, que não o denunciasse.

"Uma moça? E o que mais, Aoshi? O que mais você pensa de mim? Vamos Aoshi, me diga!".

O jovem permaneceu em silêncio, observando Misao. Ela já o segurava pelos braços, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo! Havia urgência em sua voz, quase desespero. Sentindo um ódio irracional por si mesmo, ele a segurou pelos ombros, e fez com que ela se afastasse.

"Vá dormir, Misao".

A jovem soltou uma exclamação exasperada, fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando se acalmar. O que, no caso de Misao, era quase impossível. Ela acabou explodindo mesmo assim.

"Será que você não entende, Aoshi? Será que você é tão cego que não consegue ver? Você finge não ver? Ou será que você não quer aceitar?"

E, com um movimento rápido, ela desatou o nó do yukata, e deixou deslizá-lo por sobre seus ombros até o chão, ficando completamente nua.

Sem dar nem mesmo chance a Aoshi de dizer – ou fazer – alguma coisa, ela separou o pouco espaço entre eles, enlaçando seu pescoço.

"Eu quero você, Aoshi... Eu desejo você mais do que tudo! Eu amo você, Aoshi-sama..."

Dentre todas as batalhas que Aoshi já participara na vida, nenhuma delas, nenhuma, se comparava à que ele estava travando dentro de si próprio, naquele momento. O corpo delicado e quente de Misao colado ao seu, os braços em volta do seu pescoço, sua respiração tão próxima, seu perfume... Faziam seu corpo formigar de desejo e paixão.

Mas ele tinha que ser forte. Por ela.

Os lábios da garota roçaram de forma provocativa os dele, esperando por alguma reação. Que não aconteceu. Aoshi permaneceu na mesma posição, sem mexer um músculo sequer. Aquilo estava lhe custando toda a sua determinação.

Quando percebeu que não estava sendo correspondida, Misao afastou-se um pouco, e encarou Aoshi nos olhos. Era a chance que ele precisava. Aoshi desviou o olhar, e tirou os braços dela de cima de seus ombros, segurando-a pelos pulsos, e soltando logo em seguida.

Misao pareceu confusa por um momento, mas a confusão logo deu lugar a raiva. Raiva dele, de si própria, de toda aquela situação. Com o rosto vermelho e a voz tremendo de ódio, frustração e vergonha, ela vociferou:

"Aoshi, olhe para mim!"

E assim ele o fez. E o que Misao pode ver em seus olhos foi a mais cruel e fria forma de desprezo. Um desprezo que a feriu onde ela nunca imaginou que pudesse ser ferida. Em sua alma.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita. Confusa, magoada e triste, Misao baixou a cabeça, pegou seu yukata, vestiu-o de qualquer jeito, e saiu apressada do quarto, sem dirigir o olhar a Aoshi uma vez sequer.

No momento que sentiu que ela estava longe o suficiente, o jovem se deixou tomar pelas emoções, e socou a parede com força. Aoshi sentia um ódio mortal de si mesmo. Ele sabia que havia magoado Misao, de uma forma que ela provavelmente nunca mais o perdoaria. Havia mexido com seu orgulho. Mas, a seu ver, não havia outra forma de fazê-la entender que ela precisava se afastar, que eles não podiam ficar juntos. Não podiam!

Aoshi precisou recorrer a toda sua força de vontade, para não se entregar àquele roçar de lábios, e beijá-la como realmente desejava, como realmente sonhava há muito tempo. Ele sabia que se a beijasse, se abrisse a guarda, não teria mais volta... Maldito bom senso! Maldita responsabilidade! Maldito amor que sentia por Misao, e que era mais forte que qualquer tipo de desejo que pudesse sentir...

A razão gritava em sua mente 'Você fez o que era certo! Você fez o que devia ter feito, o que era correto'. Mas seu peito doía de arrependimento com o que acabara de fazer. Havia mentido para ela. Havia lhe lançado um olhar duro e frio, que ocultava seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Havia escondido sob a fachada de um falso desprezo todo o amor que nutria por ela...

'Por favor, Misao perdoe-me... Esqueça o que sente por mim... Vai ser melhor para você. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu.'

E perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Aoshi não chegou a escutar os leves passos que se afastavam velozes do Aoiya, no meio da chuva, e se perdiam na escuridão da noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora:** Bom, eu realmente não sei qual a distância entre Hokkaido e Kyoto... Tentei procurar no Google Earth, mas não tinha (ou eu que não soube ver...) Mas eu imagino que seja longe, e que seja uma viagem longa. Vamos imaginar desta forma, ok?

Outra coisa que eu realmente não sei é como era um prostíbulo no Japão da Era Meiji. Tentei fazer uma descrição com poucos detalhes... Vamos deixar a imaginação funcionar aqui também, sim?

Novamente, obrigado a Kitty pelas dicas (e por tentar fazer um Aoshi menos OOC para mim!) e à Li, por revisar! Arigatô!

_Disclaimer_: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Sem idéias engraçadas por hoje... Esse capítulo foi praticamente um Angst... Estou deprimida... :(

**Escute seu coração**

Foi apenas na manhã seguinte que as conseqüências de suas ações começaram a ser percebidas...

Aoshi passou a noite em claro, pensando em Misao. Ele havia refletido muito, e estava realmente convencido de que tinha sido melhor esconder seus sentimentos da jovem. Apenas esperava que ela o perdoasse um dia, e que não ficasse magoada com ele por muito tempo. Misao era uma garota explosiva, mas não costumava guardar rancores. Aoshi só não sabia até que ponto a havia magoado.

O dia amanheceu frio, mas a chuva diminuíra bastante. Aoshi decidiu que passaria o dia treinando. Assim, provavelmente só encontraria com Misao à noite. Estava saindo do Aioya quando escutou vozes sussurradas vindas da cozinha. O que, de fato, era estranho... Geralmente ninguém sussurrava no restaurante... Todos costumavam falar alto, bem alto. Aproximou-se da porta devagar, tentando ouvir quem conversava.

"Tem certeza, Okina-san?"

"Claro que tenho, Omasu! Eu conheço minha Misao. Este bilhete foi apenas para despistar. Provavelmente ela não quer se encontrada por enquanto."

Aoshi sentiu alguma coisa dentro de si se agitar à menção do nome de Misao. Algo estava errado. Bilhete? Não queria ser encontrada? Como assim? Ela estava dormindo no quarto do fim do corredor, não estava?

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Aoshi, abrindo a porta com violência e entrando na cozinha, antes mesmo que se desse conta do que estava fazendo.

Okina e Omasu viraram-se assustados com o barulho. Não tinham notado a presença de Aoshi. O jovem Okashira percebeu que Omasu ainda vestia seu yukata, e parecia extremamente pálida. Segurava um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado nas mãos.

"É a Misao, Aoshi. Ela partiu."

Aoshi sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo afundasse em seu estômago.

"Como assim, partiu? Quando? Para onde?"

"Esta madrugada, e deixou isto," Respondeu a jovem, entregando a Aoshi o pedaço de papel que segurava. Era um bilhete, aparentemente escrito às pressas.

'_Estou partindo para um treinamento nas montanhas. Não se preocupem, vou ficar bem. Volto em algumas semanas. Misao.'_

Aoshi devolveu o papel a Omasu.

"Por que ela partiu no meio da noite? Com aquela chuva toda? Ela comentou alguma coisa sobre esse treinamento com você, Aoshi-san?"

O jovem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Um forte e doloroso sentimento de culpa enchendo seu peito. Misao havia fugido. Fugido dele.

Okina observava Aoshi com atenção. Havia algo de estranho com ele naquela manhã. Ele não parecia tão seguro de suas emoções, como sempre... Entrara de forma intempestiva na cozinha, e agora se mostrava tão preocupado com Misao...

"Omasu, por favor, deixe-me a sós com Aoshi."

A jovem ninja olhou intrigada para Okina, mas saiu sem fazer perguntas. Aoshi continuava de cabeça baixa, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, corroído pela culpa.

"Essa não é a primeira vez que Misao faz isso, Aoshi." Começou Okina, andando até a cadeira mais próxima, e sentando-se. "Ela já fez isso uma vez, há alguns meses atrás... Por sua causa."

Aoshi levantou a cabeça devagar. Okina parecia estar querendo insinuar alguma coisa. Continuou em silêncio, esperando para ver onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

"Da primeira vez, ela também saiu de casa de repente, deixou um bilhete com uma desculpa esfarrapada, e partiu para Tokyo atrás de você. No caminho ela conheceu Battousai, e bem... Você sabe o final da história... E algo me diz, Aoshi, que essa segunda partida repentina de Misao também tem a ver com você. Estou errado?"

Aoshi encarou Okina nos olhos. O que ele estava tentando insinuar? Será que a velha raposa ouviu o que aconteceu na noite anterior? Ou estava apenas tentando arrancar dele alguma confissão?

"O que quer dizer com isso, Okina?"

"Oh, nada... Nada... Apenas achei que você poderia saber algo sobre esse sumiço repentino da minha menina. Mas vejo que estava enganado."

"Sim, você está enganado..." Mentiu Aoshi. Não queria que Okina sequer sonhasse com o verdadeiro motivo da fuga de Misao. "Mas você não vai fazer nada? Não vai mandar ninguém atrás dela?"

Okina riu.

"Mandar alguém atrás de Misao? Ela é uma ninja, Aoshi! Tão boa quanto eu ou você. Ela perceberia que está sendo seguida, e eu temeria pela saúde do espião. Não se preocupe. Ela deve voltar logo. Talvez apenas precise de um tempo sozinha para pensar. Provavelmente está confusa em relação a alguma coisa, e quer colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Misao já é adulta, mas nem sempre se comporta como uma. Não vamos nos preocupar agora, ela sabe se cuidar."

"Eu espero..." pensou Aoshi consigo mesmo.

ooooo

E o tempo passou. Dias, semanas, meses. Na manhã que Misao completou 2 meses fora de casa, Aoshi simplesmente não pode esperar mais, e ele mesmo enviou alguns de seus espiões atrás dela. Já haviam avisado Himura em Tokyo, pedindo para que ele entrasse em contato, caso Misao passasse por lá. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma notícia da jovem. Okina e os outros também já estavam ficando muito preocupados. A garota nunca tinha passado tanto tempo fora de casa, sem dar notícias.

Mas as buscas provaram-se inúteis. Aoshi era obrigado a admitir que Misao era mesmo uma excelente ninja. Conseguia camuflar sua presença e esconder-se como ninguém. Nenhum dos espiões foi capaz de localizá-la. Misao era rápida demais para eles. Quando conseguiam alguma pista sobre seu paradeiro, era sempre tarde demais, e ela já havia partido. Ela estava sempre um passo a frente deles.

Aoshi aos poucos estava sendo consumido por sua própria culpa e remorso. A ausência de notícias de Misao estava enlouquecendo-o. Já não tinha mais concentração para meditar, já não treinava mais. Passava os dias procurando por Misao, vagando por Kyoto, viajando até cidades próximas, segundo pistas do seu paradeiro. Sempre em vão. Claro que essa mudança de atitude não passou despercebida a todos no Aioya. Muitas vezes Okina o chamou para conversar, tentando arrancar dele o porquê de um comportamento cada vez mais taciturno, mas nunca conseguia mais do que respostas monossilábicas. Ninguém nunca imaginou que Aoshi ficaria tão infeliz com a partida de Misao.

Então, quando as esperanças de todos já estavam se esvaecendo, surgiu uma pista concreta do paradeiro da jovem. Um dos espiões finalmente havia localizado uma garota com a descrição parecida com a de Misao. Em Hokkaido.

"Eu não tenho bem certeza se era ela mesmo, Aoshi-san. A descrição confere, mas o cabelo... Estava curto, e não preso em uma trança" relatou o espião, sentado em frente a Aoshi e Okina.

"Bom, ela pode ter cortado o cabelo, isso é apenas um detalhe. O resto da descrição confere?"

"Sim Okina-san. Mas ela me pareceu..."

"Pareceu o que?" perguntou Okina, ansioso.

"Doente... Magra, pálida... E o lugar onde ela estava entrando..."

"Onde ela estava entrando?" Interrogou Aoshi, quando o rapaz hesitou novamente.

"Em um prostíbulo. Da pior espécie."

Okina deu um salto da cadeira.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Por que Misao estaria entrando em um prostíbulo?"

"Eu vou até lá." Falou Aoshi, levantando-se e saindo em direção à porta.

"Espere Aoshi! Você vai até Hokkaido? Agora?"

"Esta é a primeira pista concreta que temos de Misao desde que ela partiu, Okina. E isso já faz 11 meses. Eu não vou perdê-la desta vez". Respondeu o jovem, já do lado de fora.

ooooo

Alguns dias de viagem depois e Aoshi desembarcava em Hokkaido. O lugar era muito bonito e de certa forma diferente de Kyoto, mas o jovem Okashira não tinha tempo de apreciar as belezas locais. Não podia perder tempo. Queria chegar logo no tal prostíbulo que o espião mencionara. Tinha medo que Misao já tivesse partido novamente.

Um lado seu não conseguia acreditar que aquela pista estava correta. Não fazia sentido. O que Misao faria em um prostíbulo em Hokkaido? Porém, outro lado esperava ardentemente que desta vez ele tivesse finalmente encontrado a garota, e que sua busca tivesse terminado. Aoshi estava disposto a tudo para ter Misao de volta. Pediria perdão quantas vezes fossem necessárias, faria de tudo para que ela voltasse com ele. Não queria perdê-la novamente. Não depois que finalmente resolvera admitir para si mesmo que já não sabia viver sem ela, e que a amava tanto que já não estava mais suportando sua ausência.

Aoshi demorou algumas horas para encontrar o prostíbulo. A cidade era maior do que ele imaginara a princípio. A tarde já ia longe quando ele finalmente avistou a casa. Era exatamente como a descrição do espião. Uma casa grande, aparentemente uma hospedaria, mas sem nenhuma placa ou cartaz. As paredes precisando de uma boa pintura, os vidros das janelas com grossas camadas de sujeira, sequer permitiam ver o interior. A casa era a visão da decadência. Aoshi não conseguia imaginar o que Misao estaria fazendo ali, mas mesmo assim, entrou.

Um forte cheiro de sujeira, sakê e perfume barato invadiu-lhe as narinas no momento que ele entrou na casa. A "recepção" estava vazia. Aoshi, porém, escutou vozes abafadas vindas de trás de uma porta, no final da sala. Aparentemente a porta do corredor que levava aos quartos...

Alguns instantes depois, a porta se abriu e uma mulher apareceu. Aoshi podia apostar que era a dona do lugar. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque mal feito, e usava um kimono de cores escuras que já tinha visto dias melhores. Parecia afogueada e preocupada.

"Oh, me desculpe senhor, não o escutei entrar. Está aí há muito tempo? Alguma das meninas não veio atendê-lo?"

"Não, acabei de chegar. Estou procurando uma jovem..."

"Temos várias jovens aqui, senhor". Falou a mulher, forçando um sorriso. "Basta o senhor me dizer o que prefere..."

"Não, acho que a senhora não entendeu... Procuro por uma jovem em particular. Ela foi vista entrando aqui há alguns dias, seu nome é Makimachi Misao. Ela é baixa, magra, tem 17 anos, e estava vestindo uma roupa azul escuro."

Ao ouvir as palavras de Aoshi, a mulher arregalou os olhos, e ficou encarando-o como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Diante da repentina falta de voz da mulher, Aoshi tornou a insistir.

"A senhora viu alguma jovem com essa descrição por aqui?"

"Por favor, o senhor desculpe minha indelicadeza... Mas por acaso seu nome é Aoshi?"

Aoshi sentiu o coração dar um salto. Estava no lugar certo.

"Sim, eu me chamo Aoshi. Shinomori Aoshi."

Estranhamente, os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. Neste momento o jovem teve a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Então o senhor veio afinal! Não era apenas um delírio da febre! Oh, o senhor não imagina, ela chamou seu nome até o último minuto, falando coisas sem sentido sobre perdão, arrependimento e amor..."

O coração de Aoshi que há um instante atrás estava batendo acelerado, agora pareceu perder um compasso. O que esta mulher estava dizendo?

"Pode ser mais clara, por favor? A senhora conhece Misao? Esteve com ela?"

A mulher suspirou fundo, como que tentando afastar as lágrimas.

"Sim, sim... Ela esteve conosco... por favor, me acompanhe."

Caminhou em direção à porta, que levava ao corredor. Aoshi foi logo atrás dela.

"A menina apareceu aqui há vários dias. Pediu um lugar para ficar. Inicialmente achei que ela estivesse enganada, não somos uma hospedaria, como o senhor pode perceber. Mas ela me disse que não havia se enganado. Falou que nenhum outro lugar a aceitaria, principalmente quando percebessem sua... Doença..."

"Doença?" Repetiu Aoshi, incrédulo. Aquilo tudo lhe parecia irreal demais. Parecia que aquela velha mulher estava lhe falando sobre outra pessoa, não sobre Misao.

"Tuberculose. Era realmente visível. A pobre garota era pele e ossos. A princípio eu não quis deixá-la ficar, essa doença é muito contagiosa, e eu não queria que eu e minhas meninas ficássemos expostas... Mas algo nela me deu muita pena... Ela estava tão magrinha, e parecia tão cansada e infeliz, que eu lhe aluguei um quarto. Ela tinha dinheiro. A pobrezinha passava os dias deitada, nós lhe trazíamos comida, que ela mal tocava. Nos poucos momentos que conversei com ela, antes que começasse a ter muita febre, ela me disse que estava fugindo de casa. Disse que tinha família e amigos em Kyoto, mas que não tinha mais vontade de voltar para lá. Ela parecia ter perdido a vontade de viver, se é que o senhor me permite dizer o que penso... Essa doença com certeza é traiçoeira, mas a menina não parecia preocupada em ficar boa, ou em voltar para casa, para que cuidassem dela... Então, a três dias atrás, começou a febre. Nós até chamamos um médico, ele fez o que pode, mas a febre não cedeu. Ela já estava delirando, chamava seu nome, Shinomori-san, dizia-se arrependida... Dizia... Que o amava..."

Pararam diante a última porta do corredor. A senhora olhou para Aoshi intensamente.

"Eu sinto muito Shinomori-san. O senhor chegou tarde demais... Se tivesse vindo algumas horas atrás..." falou baixinho, com a voz embargada, abrindo a porta "Ainda a encontraria com vida."

Aoshi entrou no quarto devagar. Não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido... Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Deitada sobre o futon, coberta dos pés a cabeça por um véu transparente, estava Misao.

Morta.

"Eu estava justamente indo providenciar um funeral, quando o senhor chegou... Mas vou deixar esta decisão a seu critério..."

"Por favor, eu gostaria de um minuto... A sós..." falou Aoshi em voz baixa.

A mulher saiu do quarto em silêncio. Apesar do rosto inexpressivo, ela podia imaginar que aquele rapaz estava sentindo muita dor... A dor da perda...

Aoshi esperou ela se afastar, e se aproximou do futon... Seu peito doía, uma dor maior do que qualquer outra que ele já havia sentido antes... Pensamentos desconexos passavam por sua cabeça... Lembranças de Misao quando criança, cenas de lutas, sua volta ao Aioya... Misao, sempre presente... O dia que ela partiu...

Sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado, e ergueu o véu que cobria seu rosto. Ali estava sua Misao. O rosto estava pálido, tinha olheira profundas... Como o espião dissera, seu cabelo estava curto agora... Aparentemente ela mesma o cortara. Os ossos do rosto estavam salientes, e ela parecia muito magra... E agora...

Morta.

Aoshi pegou sua mão fria e delicada entre as suas, e encostou de leve os lábios em seus dedos.

"Me perdoe Misao por ter chegado tão tarde..."

* * *

Vcs devem estar pensando: Tá, e cadê a volta no tempo? XD

Bom, o capítulo tava ficando grande demais, por isso ele só vai voltar no tempo no próximo! Que eu espero postar essa semana ainda! Vai ser mais fácil de fazer... Não gostei desse capítulo... Sou péssima descrevendo cenas tristes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora**: Chegamos ao capítulo final. Eu peço desculpas pela demora.

Peço desculpas também pelo fato do Aoshi ter ficado um pouco OOC nesse capítulo... Minha prima teimou em dizer que o "Iceberg" jamais ajudaria uma velhinha a juntar suas coisas... Bom, de certa forma eu concordo com ela. Mas vamos imaginar que ele ficou mais sensível à dor alheia depois do desaparecimento e morte da Misao...

Novamente, agradecimentos especiais à Kitty, por ter paciência com essa prima chata, e a Li, por ter paciência com essa amiga chata!

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem... Aoshi seria ais humanos e fácil de lidar se eu fosse a autora!

**Escute seu coração**

Aoshi caminhava sem rumo pelas estradas de Hokkaido. Dois dias se passaram desde que chegara à ilha, e ainda sentia-se atordoado com tudo o que acontecera.

Havia deixado uma mensagem para que a mulher do prostíbulo enviasse ao Aioya, avisando a todos sobre Misao, e pedindo que viessem para Hokkaido providenciar os ritos funerais. E avisando Okina que não iria mais voltar. Não sabia o que faria dali para frente, ou para onde iria, mas sabia que não podia mais voltar para o Aioya. Sentia-se culpado demais pela morte de Misao, para que pudesse voltar para casa. Sabia que ninguém o culparia, e isso era ainda pior.

Tinha decidido que não voltaria mais para Kyoto, mas não sabia muito bem para onde ir. Se ficasse em Hokkaido por muito tempo, provavelmente Okina acabaria o encontrando, e isso era o que ele menos desejava. Entretanto... Algo o impedia de ir até o porto e pegar o primeiro navio que aparecesse... Era como se alguma coisa... O estivesse mantendo ali, naquela ilha.

Naqueles dois dias, vagou sem rumo pelo interior de Hokkaido. Andou por cidades, vilarejos, bosques, sem ao menos perceber onde estava realmente... Tinha a mente vazia e uma dor no peito que insistia em não passar. E uma voz em sua mente que não parava de gritar 'A culpa é sua. Sua. Sua. Sua. Querendo protegê-la, você fez com que ela fugisse. E agora ela está morta! Você a matou! A culpa é sua!'

Nos poucos momentos de lucidez que ele se forçava a ter, realmente pensava que estava ficando maluco. Sabia que um ninja não podia ficar tão abalado com a morte, mesmo que fosse da pessoa amada. Fora treinado para sufocar seus sentimentos, fora treinado para lutar, contra todos e contra si mesmo, se necessário... Mas estava sendo um fraco, e sequer conseguia superar a dor da perda de Misao.

A dor que sentia era forte demais.

Seguindo com sua caminhada, Aoshi mal percebeu quando nuvens escuras cobriram o sol, e um vento frio começou a soprar. Só notou que estava se aproximando de um pequeno vilarejo quando passou por algumas casas na beira da estrada. Era uma vila pequena, e estranha... As casas tinham um aspecto velho e sujo, e pareciam desertas. Não havia as habituais crianças brincando pelas ruas, nem pessoas... Parecia abandonada. Aoshi sabia que eram comuns, em algumas partes do Japão, vilarejos abandonados, mas nunca havia passado por um como esse...

Deixando de lado a desconfiança, continuou sua caminhada. Estava atravessando o que parecia ser a rua principal do vilarejo, quando escutou um baque surdo, gemidos de dor, e uma tosse insistente. Era uma voz de mulher. Guiado pela curiosidade foi seguindo o som até uma estreita rua lateral. Uma senhora de idade avançada, cabelos completamente brancos, estava ajoelhada no chão, juntando algumas hortaliças que estavam espalhadas a sua volta. Aoshi apressou-se em ajudá-la. A velhinha parecia muito doente, não parava de tossir. O jovem ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e ajudou-a a colocar as verduras novamente na cesta que ela segurava.

Aoshi percebeu que a velha senhora olhou para ele surpresa. Provavelmente não esperava receber ajuda, sabendo que a vila estava vazia. O jovem Okashira também notou que, apesar de velha e doente, aquela mulher tinha olhos astutos, e observava-o com atenção enquanto ele a ajudava.

"Muito obrigada, meu jovem... Minhas mãos já não são mais tão fortes quanto costumavam ser..." falou, com voz rouca, quando Aoshi entregou-lhe sua cesta, agora cheia novamente, e ajudou-a a levantar-se. "Você é muito gentil..."

Aoshi agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, e já tinha se virado para ir embora, quando escutou a voz rouca da velha novamente.

"Mas você está sofrendo..."

Ele congelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Como ela poderia saber? Virou-se e encarou a velha senhora, sem proferir uma única palavra. Ela sorriu.

"Está escrito nos seus olhos. Você tem em seu coração a dor mais profunda que uma pessoa pode sentir. A dor da perda de um grande amor..."

Aoshi tentou não deixar transparecer, mas as palavras daquela mulher o atingiram como um soco. Quem era ela? Como ela sabia?

"Quem é a senhora?"

"Oh, sou apenas uma velha que já viveu demais... E conhece as dores do mundo... Eu sei o que você está sentindo, eu também já sofri com perda da pessoa amada..."

"A senhora não imagina o que estou sentindo" respondeu Aoshi, já pronto para se afastar novamente. Mas novamente, as palavras da mulher o fizeram parar.

"Culpa"

Desta vez o jovem nada disse. Apenas observou mais atentamente aquela velha franzina e enrugada, com roupas gastas, que parecia ter o poder de ler sua alma.

Novamente, ela sorriu.

"A culpa corrói o espírito e envenena a alma. Ela foi criada pelos deuses para ajudar o ser humano a admitir seus próprios erros, mas a culpa pela morte da pessoa amada... É uma dor que nem mesmo o pior dos demônios merece. A dor que você está sentindo, meu jovem, é grande demais... Mesmo com um passado coberto de sangue, você não merece um castigo assim... Você já admitiu sua culpa, você já se redimiu dos seus erros, só por agüentar essa dor. Agora, você merece a paz. Você me ajudou, e agora é minha vez de retribuir. Eu posso lhe ajudar a encontrar essa paz."

E dizendo isso, a velhinha tirou de dentro de uma pequena bolsa que carregava um cristal transparente, em forma de pêndulo. Aproximou-se de Aoshi e estendeu-lhe o cristal.

"Por favor, aceite."

"Não acredito em amuletos."

"Você tem alguma coisa a perder?"

Ela estava certa. Não tinha mais nada a perder. Além do mais, era uma simples pedra transparente, que mal poderia lhe causar? Aceitou por educação.

"Pense em algum momento da sua vida que você gostaria de mudar. Algo que você fez, e que se arrepende. Ou algo que deixou de fazer. E escute seu coração. Você vai entender quando a hora chegar."

Aoshi observou enquanto a velhinha se afastava, virando a esquina. Era sem dívida uma mulher estranha. Uma bruxa, talvez? Como podia saber tantas coisas a seu respeito? O jovem olhou para o cristal em sua mão, e lembrou das palavras dela. 'Um momento de minha vida que gostaria de mudar... Algo que deixei de fazer'. No mesmo instante, a imagem de Misao batendo a sua porta, há quase um ano atrás, e declarando seu amor, veio em sua mente. Foi naquele momento que sua vida mudou para sempre...

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O cristal na mão de Aoshi começou a brilhar, um brilho alaranjado e intenso. E a última coisa que o jovem ouviu, antes de ser tomado pela escuridão, foi uma voz rouca, que falava dentro de sua cabeça.

"Tente não fazer tudo errado desta vez, Aoshi-sama..."

ooooo

Chovia forte naquela noite.

Aoshi acordou sobressaltado. Ouvia batidas na porta. Olhou em volta, um pouco confuso... Estava em seu quarto, no Aioya. Era tarde da noite, e estava chovendo. Seu cérebro dava sinais de que alguma coisa estava errada, mas ele não conseguia identificar o que era...

As batidas na sua porta tornaram-se mais insistentes. Ele resolveu levantar-se e ver quem era. Se alguém estava batendo na sua porta àquela hora da noite, deveria ser algo importante...

Sentiu algo estranho, como se já tivesse vivido aquela situação antes, mas sua mente parecia estar envolta por uma densa névoa, e ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito... As batidas na porta continuavam, e ele achou melhor atender antes que acordasse a casa toda.

Misao...

Foi como se o raio que caiu lá fora o tivesse atingido. Todas as suas lembranças vieram à tona. A partida de Misao, meses sem notícia, sua viagem a Hokkaido, morta... Misao, morta... Dor, sofrimento, a velhinha na vila estranha... Era isso! Sua última lembrança era a velhinha lhe dando aquele amuleto, e dizendo que ele deveria pensar em algum momento de sua vida, e ele pensara justamente neste dia! O dia que, aparentemente, ele estava tendo a chance de viver de novo! Ou estaria apenas sonhando?

"Aoshi-sama? Você está me ouvindo? Você está bem?"

Olhou para Misao a sua frente. Ela estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele não prestou atenção. Sua Misao. Viva, saudável...

'Será que é mesmo um sonho? Parece... Tão real... Ela não está fazendo a mesma coisa que fez da outra vez... Claro, da outra vez eu apenas deixei ela entrar, não fiquei parado na porta encarando-a...'

"Eu... Posso entrar?" Perguntou a menina, corando levemente.

Aoshi concordou de leve com a cabeça, e deu um passo para trás, dando-lhe passagem. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Misao estava viva, bem, parada à sua frente, como a quase um ano atrás. Seria um sonho? Não... Era real demais para ser um sonho. Mas como ele pudera voltar no tempo? Como pudera voltar para o dia quem que sua vida desmoronara para sempre?

Lembrou-se das palavras da velha... 'Você já sofreu demais... Você me ajudou, e agora é minha vez de retribuir. Eu posso lhe ajudar a encontrar essa paz.' Ajudar a encontrar a paz... Trazer Misao de volta. Fazê-lo voltar no tempo. O amuleto. O amuleto o trouxera de volta àquele dia...

Misao entrara no quarto, e agora o encarava insistentemente. Se Aoshi bem se lembrava, ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Ficou em silêncio, observando-a, tentando acalmar seu coração que batia depressa. Misao respirou fundo, e falou as mesmas palavras que ele já tinha ouvido uma vez, mas agora de forma mais rápida e sôfrega.

"Aoshi-sama... Eu passei vários dias tomando coragem para vir aqui... Para falar com você. Eu não agüento mais essa situação... Essa dúvida! Eu preciso saber... Eu quero ouvir de você. Me diga Aoshi-sama: O que você sente por mim?"

Aoshi olhou dentro dos olhos da menina por um instante. Lembrava-se bem do que havia dito para ela, quase um ano atrás. Principalmente, lembrava-se do que havia feito. Evitara responder a ela e simulara um falso desprezo, para que ela fosse embora. Tudo com o intuito de protegê-la... Protegê-la de si mesmo. E o que aconteceu? Misao partiu e morreu. Por sua culpa.

Não, não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Pelo bem dela, pelo seu próprio bem. Decidiu não lutar mais. Decidiu escutar seu coração, como a velhinha o aconselhara.

"Misao..."

Tocou de leve o rosto da jovem... E no instante seguinte, não conseguiu mais se controlar. Abraçou-a com força, da forma que sempre quisera fazer, e nunca tivera coragem. Agora tinha. Agora sabia que a amava.

Se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que aquilo era um sonho, desfez-se neste momento. O corpo de Misao era quente junto ao seu. No início ela pareceu surpresa com a reação do jovem, mas depois relaxou, e abraçou-o pela cintura.

Aoshi sentia o coração de Misao batendo rápido, suas mãos delicadas tocando suas costas. Kami... Como pudera passar tanto tempo sem ela? Como pudera achar que conseguiria? Como pudera achar que seria melhor para ambos ficarem separados! Fora um idiota, um completo idiota. Abraçou-a com mais força.

"Perdoe-me Misao. Perdoe-me por ser teimoso, e idiota! Prometa, prometa que nunca irá partir. Prometa que nunca irá embora!" Falou Aoshi, segurando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos.

Misao olhava para ele confusa, e levemente ruborizada.

"Eu... Eu não estou entendendo Aoshi-sama! Perdoá-lo? Por quê? Você não fez nada... E... Eu não vou partir! Eu não vou a lugar algum... Agora, pelo menos..."

Aoshi fechou os olhos por um instante e quase sorriu. Claro, ela deveria estar confusa... Com certeza não estava entendendo uma só palavra que ele disse, assim como também não entendia seu comportamento. Ela não sabia o quanto ele tinha sofrido, nesses últimos meses... Não tinha como saber. Mas Aoshi estava decidido. Não queria aquele sofrimento todo novamente. Não queria que ela sofresse também. Tocou seu queixo de leve com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim, Misao..."

E antes que a jovem pudesse expressar toda a sua surpresa diante das palavras de Aoshi, ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo suave, não foi um beijo delicado. Foi um beijo apaixonado, intenso, como que demonstrando todo o sofrimento e dor que ele sentiu nesses últimos meses.

Misao ficou estática no primeiro momento, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo com toda a sua paixão. Ficou na ponta dos pés, e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Ele deslizou as mãos devagar pelas costas da garota, numa carícia suave e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu Misao suspirar contra seus lábios e colar seu corpo ainda mais no dele, como se precisasse de apoio para continuar de pé.

Segundos, minutos, horas... Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado... Quando Aoshi percebeu que suas mãos estavam ficando ousadas demais e que estavam ficando sem ar, decidiu que era hora de parar.

"Isso é um sonho?" Perguntou a jovem, ofegando, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Espero que não." Respondeu Aoshi, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Misao abriu os olhos e sorriu. Aoshi havia sentido tanta falta daquele sorriso...

"Eu ainda não acredito que isto está acontecendo... Você gosta mesmo de mim, Aoshi-sama?"

"Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?" falou o jovem, olhando-a com carinho.

O sorriso de Misao se alargou, e ela abraçou-o novamente, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

"Se eu soubesse que esta seria a sua reação, eu tinha vindo aqui antes! Passei dias tomando coragem para falar com você, Aoshi-sama! Eu achei que você fosse me rejeitar, me mandar embora... Eu estava preparada para tomar medidas drásticas!"

'Eu sei', pensou Aoshi, sentando-se no futon e puxando Misao para junto de si. Afastou as lembranças ruins da mente. Elas não existiriam mais, pelo menos ele assim esperava... Não haveria mais momentos ruins em sua vida, agora que Misao estava do seu lado.

Ficou mexendo no cabelo dela, até que a jovem adormeceu em seus braços, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Aoshi queria passar a noite acordado, velando por ela, mas começou a ser vencido pelo sono, e antes que pudesse perceber, adormeceu também, com os braços firmemente em torno de Misao.

ooooo

Aoshi acordou lentamente, do que parecia um sono muito pesado. Sentiu a luz clara do amanhecer invadir o quarto, e escutou ao longe um choro de bebê, e uma voz suave, cantando uma antiga canção de ninar.

As vozes foram se tornando mais próximas à medida que ele acordava completamente. E quando abriu os olhos, Aoshi teve uma das visões mais enternecedoras de sua vida. Misao, de cabelos soltos, amamentava no peito um lindo bebê recém nascido.

As lembranças de Aoshi vieram à tona novamente, como um raio. Depois daquela noite, Misao se acostumara... A fazer-lhe visitas noturnas, e dormir em seus braços todas as noites, partindo sempre antes do amanhecer, para que ninguém no restaurante desconfiasse.

Numa dessas visitas... Bem... O famoso auto-controle que tanto o Okashira se orgulhava de ter foi por água a baixo... Aoshi e Misao se amaram a noite toda. Na manhã seguinte, assim que amanheceu, Aoshi pegou uma sonolenta, mas radiante Misao pela mão, e levou-a até Okina. E informou-lhe que eles iriam se casar o mais depressa possível. A atitude não pegou ninguém de surpresa – ao contrário do que Aoshi imaginou. Todos haviam percebido as mudanças de comportamento de Aoshi e Misao naqueles dias, e especulavam se algo estaria acontecendo entre eles.

Misao não poderia estar mais feliz. Ela sabia que não podia esperar atitudes tolamente românticas de Aoshi. Ele não iria mudar da noite para o dia... Mas a jovem sabia que ele a amava. Do seu jeito, mas amava. E ela estava disposta a, aos pouquinhos, derreter todo aquele iceberg. Teria a vida toda pela frente!

O casamento foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita. Misao fizera questão de convidar Himura e seus amigos de Tókyo. Todos estavam muito felizes pelo casal... E principalmente por Misao. Sabiam o quanto ela amava Aoshi, e o quanto esperara por aquele momento.

O casamento viera em boa hora. Oito meses depois da cerimônia, Misao dera a luz a uma linda menininha, que os pais chamaram de Michiro. A garotinha era a bonequinha do Aioya, e a alegria dos pais.

Aoshi por sua vez, mudara visivelmente. Podia ser visto com freqüência com Michiro nos braços, fazendo-a dormir. Ele alegava que Misao era agitada demais para tal tarefa. E pelo que se podia observar, ele parecia não se importar de andar pelo Aioya no meio da noite com o bebê nos braços.

O jovem finalmente entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Tivera a chance de voltar no tempo para mudar o seu passado, e agora estava de volta no futuro, com uma nova vida, e novas lembranças. Aoshi ainda lembrava dos momentos terríveis que passara por Misao. Mas estas memórias estavam sendo substituídas por lembranças novas, mais intensas, e decididamente mais doces e felizes.

Agora estava diante das duas mulheres de sua vida, e não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma época em sua vida que estivesse mais pleno, tranqüilo e... Por que não? Feliz!

"Ohayou, anata... Acordamos você? Eu disse para Michiro 'Não chore, você vai acordar o papai', mas ela estava faminta! Nisso ela se parece comigo, fica impaciente quando está com fome."

Aoshi abraçou-a por trás e encostou o rosto no seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos por um instante, e agradeceu mentalmente àquela velhinha que lhe dera o amuleto. Graças a ela estava tendo a chance de viver uma felicidade que ele nunca acreditou que existisse realmente. Abriu os olhos e viu o rostinho de sua filha. Misao já havia terminado de amamentá-la, e ela agora fechava os olhinhos e bocejava, sonolenta.

Aoshi suspirou. Eram pequenos momentos assim, de felicidade, que ele desejava para sua vida, e para sua família. Para sempre.

* * *


End file.
